A Time Of Change
by lovetheturners
Summary: Completely AU based on released information of Series 6. Is she worse on CTM?
1. Chapter 1

Shelagh Turner was visually upset when she entered the clinic room at Nonnatus House. They had been back from South Africa for a week and Shelagh decided to come for Compline. After their long journey she felt the need to join the sisters for their nightly office. She stood in the chapel and nourished her soul through song.

Shelagh was upset because the newest resident of Nonnatus House, Sister Ursula, was glaring at Shelagh. In the week since they had returned Shelagh had heard from more than one midwife about the upheaval at Nonnatus House.

Sister Ursula came to cover for Sisters Julienne and Winifred while they were in South Africa. Upon their return they learned that she would be staying on. Not only was she staying. But Mother Jesu Emmanuel assigned her to be in charge which in effect demoted Sister Julienne. The shock spread throughout the Nonnatus family.

Shelagh found Trixie and Patsy in the clinical room. Both had recently returned from a delivery and were cleaning their instrument and repacking their bags.

"Shelagh whatever is the matter?" Trixie asked.

"I don't think Sister Ursula wants me joining in at Compline. She made me feel very unwelcome," she continued, "I thought all the concerns this week were exaggerated, but now I am not certain."

"We were miserable without all of you, but I am convinced she has the hearing of a bat. We should not speak here," Patsy warned.

"I should be leaving. Patrick will be wondering what took me so long. Goodnight to you both."

The nurses wished her goodnight as well and she headed out the door towards home and her loving husband. As she walked she wondered how Sister Julienne felt about these changes. Shelagh knew that no matter how she felt, she would not let it show. Part of Sister's vow of obedience was to accept what was asked of her. Shelagh once again was reminded of the best decision of her life. Leaving the order to be Patrick's wife has brought her so much joy. She was his partner and never felt as though she had to obey him. They made decisions together and in religious life the only decision she made about her life was to leave that life.

Patrick was waiting up for her in the sitting room. He could tell immediately that she was troubled.

"Shelagh what is wrong?" Patrick said as he stood to walk toward her.

"Sister Ursula made me feel quite unwelcome tonight. Oh Patrick, I went to feel refreshed and I left feeling worse than when I arrived."

Taking her in his arms Patrick held his wife. She continued, "I heard the nurses complaining this week, but I thought it was just the shock of the change. I am afraid things are going to be different. Sister Julienne had always been so understanding and forgiving with the nurses and sisters as well."

"We will have to see what happens with time. I have not met her yet," Patrick commented.

"Beware she must know our history. She may be as unfriendly to you as she was to me."

"We shall see, but for now it is getting rather late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Shelagh saw Trixie it was at the Maturity Home.

"We are all on edge lately. She insists that we are not hear during the great silence. We have always tried to be respectful but we are not nuns," Trixie complained.

"You could be rather loud if I remember," Shelagh teased. Their adventure to Africa had only strengthened the bonds of those who ventured to the foreign land. To be so close and then come home to such upheaval was shocking.

"She will not guarantee that I can have my Tuesday nights off," Trixie complained and added, "I have a standing engagement."

Shelagh smiled and put her hand on Trixie's arm, "I know how important your engagement is."

"Sister Julienne is not helping. She does not seem to want to be involved. How can she just take it?"

"You are an independent woman, but Sister Julienne, all the Sisters, are bound by their vow of obedience. She has to accept this and if she is unhappy she will not show it,"

Shelagh reminded her.

"I could never accept it. How did you do it?"

"It was easy until it wasn't anymore and then I knew what I needed to do."

"And you've never had any regrets."

"Not a one," Shelagh said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shelagh sent a note to Sister Julienne inviting her to tea on Saturday afternoon. Sister sent her acceptance through Patrick. Patrick had been staying away from Nonnatus, but was at a difficult delivery with Sister Julienne.

"My dear Shelagh, thank you for inviting me."

"We have scarcely seen one another since our return," Shelagh responded.

"Poplar keeps us all very busy indeed," turning her attention to Angela, "I am glad to be visiting with you little one."

Angela smiled and ran over to hug Sister.

"You are getting so grown up."

"Daddy say I a big girl!"

"Marvelous," Sister smiled at Shelagh.

"Sister, I was feeling like I was not welcome when I joined you for Compline," Shelagh explained.

"Oh Shelagh! Anyone who wants to pray should be welcome. We are going through some adjustments. Sister Ursula is an accomplished administrator. I for one am glad to have more time for midwifery and patient care."

Shelagh had expected a graceful acceptance from Sister. "I could not tell if the unwelcome feeling I received from Sister Ursula was because I am not a nun or because she feels that I should be one."

Sister Julienne had no response.


	2. Chapter 2

Sister Julienne walked slowly back to Nonnatus House after enjoying tea with Shelagh. She was sure that Shelagh's observations about Sister Ursula were accurate. Sister felt slighted for being replace when she had worked tirelessly for Nonnatus House and the mothers of Poplar.

She could not speak ill of her sister in Christ, but Nonnatus House had been off balance since the arrival of their new administrator. Sister Monica Joan is babbling her nonsense continuously. Sister Mary Cynthia has retreat inward and is withdrawn. Even Sister Winifred has been quieter than normal which is quite a change. The nurses are all mopey and miserable. Their once congenial family is miserable.

It is hard to believe that it has only been two months since they joyfully sat around the table to celebrate Christmas. Luncheons now are rather quiet as each is afraid they will be chastised for any conversation.

Perhaps if she were replaced by a younger Sister she would understand, but Sister Ursula is two years her senior. She certainly is not full of new efficient ideas.

It took a week of inefficiencies and missed appointments for Sister Ursula to put Sister Julienne in charge of the morning rota with Nurse Crane as a backup. Sister Ursula may know a lot about NHS red tape and bureaucracy, but she does not know the needs of Poplar and the surrounding areas they serve.

Sister Julienne had dedicated her life to Poplar and would not retreat defeated.

Arriving back at Nonnatus House and popping into the clinical room, Sister knew something was amiss. Nurse Gilbert was clearly agitated.

"Please tell me what has you bothered so," Sister pleaded.

"That!" she paused, "She pulled me into her office to discuss my behavior with Tom. She notified me that we are only to see each other with a chaperone. It is 1962 not the Victorian era!"

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Who is going to chaperone us? Trixie? Phylis? Oh I know Sister Winifred!" pausing again, "I am sorry Sister. I hope you know how much we all valued you steering our ship. We still do...value you."

"I know things are not easy. Change never is. If it would help, I will speak to Sister for you or perhaps I should explain to Mr Hereward your predicament."

"You would do that?"

"You are a good girl Barbara. You deserve respect and happiness."

The telephone rang. "Poplar 459"

Barbara was not sure who Sister meant to give her 'respect and happiness '...Sister Ursula or Tom….perhaps both.

She would not have time to think about it as for the next while her mind would be on her laboring patient.

She returned after nine tired and hungry having delivered a healthy boy. It was late when she finally sat down with food. Patsy and Trixie joined her with Horlicks.

Patsy was in uniform as she was first on call and asked, "Why so glum?"

"Are you having problems with Tom? You two were getting on quite famously in Africa," Trixie interjected.

"Tom is fine. I was spoken to today," Barbara whispered.

"About what?" Patsy did not hide her anger.

"She feels it is inappropriate for me to see Tom without a chaperone."

"What is this 1900 or 1961?" Patsy sneered. Patsy knew the she and Delia needed to find a flat.

"Have you told Tom," Trixie asked.

"Not yet."

"Is anyone happy?," Patsy asked.

The other two nurses shook their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sister Julienne spoke to Sister Ursula about Barbara and Tom and got nowhere. Sister Ursula seemed quite adamant especially given the fact they were not engaged.

Sister wondered what Tom's intentions were he had proposed to Trixie quite quickly. She had observed the young couple in Africa. They seemed to get along, but were they in love? How could she tell? Not all couples showed their feeling outwardly. Not all couples were like the Turners. You need only be in a room with them for a moment to know they are in love. Sister thought of Charles for a moment...only a moment.

Sister knocked Tom Hereward's door Sunday afternoon. Nurse Gilbert was on a call and so she hoped for a private meeting.

"Mr. Hereward might I have a word?"

"Of course Sister come in."

"As I am sure you are aware we have had some changes at Nonnatus. Sister Ursula is in charge and she has a way that is….is different than mine."

"I have heard a bit," Tom was concerned not knowing where she was leading. He hoped it was not about that pill again.

"It seems that Sister is concerned about Nurse Gilbert."

"Barbara. Why?"

"More specifically both of you and the time you spend alone together. She expects you to have a chaperone at all times."

"WHAT THAT IS….I am sorry Sister. This is not your fault."

"Nurse Gilbert is equally upset. May I ask what your intentions are? I think Sister may be more accepting if perhaps you were intending to marry. "

"I think I need time to think Sister. Thank you for stopping by"

What were his intentions? After the crazy engagement with Trixie, he was afraid of another disaster. But Barbara was not Trixie….


	3. Chapter 3

Anytime Sister Julienne turned around she found someone upset. The next issue that arose came from Nurse Crane. On Tuesday morning she like so many others had been spoken to by Sister Ursula. Because finances were a concern as always she had been told that she would no longer have her petrol reimbursed. She was told that she could choose to either pay for her own petrol or ride a bicycle like the other midwives. Needless to say this did not sit easy on Nurse Crane and unlike the other midwives who were afraid of the new sister in charge, she spoke up. Sister Julienne could hear her from in the hallway. She was just about ready to go out on her rounds and decided that she best hurry before she was in the midst of this dispute.

That afternoon all the nurses and nuns were present for clinic. They were all happy and chipper and meet with all of the expectant and new mothers. At clinic, they all worked together without the worry of Sister Ursula, because she was an administrator and no longer providing patient care. The clinic was busy and running like clockwork. Shelagh dressed in a nurses uniform was at the desk as she was the best suited for the job of keeping everything moving along. Suddenly Trixie looked towards the entrance and froze. Sister Ursula had found her way to the Community Center.

Trixie watched from the weighing station as Sister approached Shelagh. Shelagh had a big forced smile on her face.

"Good afternoon Sister. May I be of assistance?"

"Why are you wearing that uniform?" She inquired.

"Because I am a nurse and a midwife. I work here at the clinic and at both the Kennilworth Row Maternity Home and Surgery. Would you like me to show you around the clinic?" Shelagh's voice seemed to have more prominent Scottish burr than usual.

"I will find my own way. I thought this was the Nonnatus Antenatal Clinic, you are not employed by Nonnatus."

"I am not employed by Nonnatus. This is the Poplar Antenatal Clinic and I am employed to serve the mothers of Poplar," Shelagh answered. As this conversation was continued she kept looking around for Patrick, she kept her voice very quiet so that he would not hear her. She knew he would be at her side in a minute and very much wanted to handle this one her own without a scene.

Sister Julienne approached Shelagh from behind and put her hand on Shelagh's shoulder.

"How can I help you Sister? May I show you around?"

"Thank you Sister. I was just speaking with this nurse."

"Mrs. Turner is invaluable at running our clinics," Sister said as she directed Sister Ursula away from Shelagh.

Meanwhile across at the weighing station Trixie let out a slow breath. She felt as though had been holding her breath during the entire encounter.

Shelagh saw Patrick coming out from behind a curtain in deep discussion with Sister Mary Cynthia. He looked across the room and Shelagh gave him a look which he responded with a nod. As soon as he finished with Sister, he crossed the room to Shelagh.

"Shelagh, you needed me?" he asked.

"I wanted to warn you that Sister Ursula is here. I believe Sister Julienne is with her in the kitchen discussing urine boiling," Shelagh smiled for the first time since the older nun entered.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. Can we talk about this tonight? We both have work to do."

Patrick squeezed her hand and went off to see another patient. Shelagh sensed that she was being watched from the kitchen and thought accept it, I am Shelagh Turner wife and mother.

First chance she got Trixie came over and whispered, "Shelagh were so strong."

"I did not feel very strong."

"You did not back down. Oh there she is," in a loud voice she said winking, "Thank you Mrs. Turner that was extremely helpful."

Shelagh heard Sister Ursula say that she wanted to meet Dr. Turner and was glad when Sister Julienne responded that he was very busy at clinic.

Sister Ursula left with Sister Julienne as the rest of the midwives were finishing up with their last patients. As soon as the last patient left they all flocked around Shelagh. Everyone talking at once. Shelagh was pleased to feel so very supported.

"Sister Julienne deserves the credit. She intervened, " Shelagh assured them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick waited until Timothy went to bed before he asked Shelagh about her encounter with Sister Ursula.

Shelagh explained how she questioned her uniform and comment that she was not employed by Nonnatus. She went on to say how she responded. "I was glad when Sister Julienne put her hand on my shoulder. She was supporting me."

"I wish I had been there love."

"No Patrick. I think you coming to my rescue would have made things worse. Sister showed her that I was still one of them. They all reminded me that I still belong."

"Apparently I am the only one who missed your encounter."

"I think Trixie filled everyone else in. She had a front row seat."

"Come here," Patrick pulled Shelagh onto his lap and said, "Round one and the winner is Shelagh Turner."

"Oh Patrick! I won when you found me," she smiled and kissed her husband.

"I won when you chose me, my love," he responded and then he whispered, "Let's go upstairs."

Half way up the stairs the telephone rang. "Good night Love," Patrick said with a sigh.

After peeking in on Angela, Shelagh climbed into the cold bed alone. As she drifted off to sleep, she was thinking about round two and how she may win that as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick was up most of the night. He had been called out for a difficult delivery. Both Nurse Mount and Sister Julienne were attending to Mrs. Taylor, a young mother in labor with her first baby. Labor was long and originally they call Doctor Turner to bring the gas and air. As the night wore on, the baby's heart rate began dropping and he had to jump in with episiotomy and forceps.

After the traumatic birth the baby was slow to breath and so the flying squad was called in. He anticipated that the baby would be fine after receiving oxygen and care at The London. He would follow up in the morning.

By the time he crawled into bed it was almost dawn. He snuggled in to share Shelagh's warm and steal a few hours of sleep.

His first stop that morning was Nonnatus House, he needed to go over the midwives' notes from last night's case. He rang the bell as he had countless times in the past, but wondered how he would be welcomed. He had never felt unwelcome at Nonnatus. Even during those early days after he and Shelagh found each, Sister Julienne never treated him with anything but respect.

The door was answered by Sister Mary Cynthia who greeted him with a smile.

"I was hoping I might review Sister Julienne and Nurse Mount's notes on the Taylor birth," he asked.

"Of course Dr. Turner, do come on in. Sister Julienne is here if you have questions, but Patsy is already out on her morning calls."

"Thank you Sister," he said as he sat at the desk with the papers.

"Mrs. B is in the kitchen if you want tea."

"Thank you, no. I haven't much time."

Patrick was concentrating as he reviewed the notes and added what he needed to about his interventions. He did not hear anyone approaching him.

"May I help you," the voice broke the silence.

Patrick looked up and saw a nun that he knew must be Sister Ursula and responded, "I will be finished in a moment. Thank you Sister."

"You must be the doctor that I have heard mentioned."

Raising to his feet reached out his hand and said, "Dr. Patrick Turner, GP, nice to meet you Sister."

Sister did not take his hand and simply said, "Are you through here?"

"Might I see Sister Julienne? I am in need of some clarification on these notes."

"Of course but it would be unwise for me to allow you to see her alone."

Just then Sister Mary Cynthia came into the room and looked from doctor to sister and back again to doctor who was smirking.

Sister Ursula commanded, "Sister, this doctor needs to speak to Sister Julienne."

Speechless at the scene in front of her, Sister Mary Cynthia rushed out of the room to find Sister Julienne.

Meanwhile Patrick ignoring Sister Ursula sat back down and continued his work.

Sister Julienne was in Sister Monica Joan's room trying to brighten her mood. She had been in a dark mood and had recently started quoting Edgar Allan Poe in her ramblings.

"Sister, Dr. Turner would like to see you. It seems that he has met our new sister."

"Oh I will come at once."

Entering the room, Sister said, "Good morning Dr. Turner. Do you have any word about Baby Taylor?"

"I spoke to the London and he is breathing on his own. He should be fine."

"Thank God. Now how may I help you?"

Patrick asked for clarification on a few notations and reviewed what he had added.

"In hindsight Mrs Taylor would have done better at the Maturity Home rather than at home."

"I concur."

"Be sure to let me know how Mrs. Taylor is recovering. She went through quite an ordeal."

"She is my first visit today. I will be leaving shortly."

"Please assure her that baby will be fine. Well I must go. The surgery will be opening shortly and Shelagh will be wondering what has kept me."

"Let me walk you out." Sister Ursula interjected.

"No need. I know the way. Good day."

He was gone leaving the three nuns.

Sister Ursula spoke first, "Maternity Home... humph!...Women belong at home."

"Sister, the Maternity Home offers medical care we can't provide in the home including an incubator with oxygen."

"Well I for one don't understand why everyone thinks that _MAN_ is so wonderful."

"Dr. Turner is a highly capable, wonderful caring doctor. He and his family are friends...no they are part of our Nonnatus family," Sister Julienne answered with confidence."

'Humph!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patsy was in Delia's room when there was a knock on the door. Delia opened the door to find Barbara and Trixie and stepped aside to let them in.

Trixie asked, "Patsy did you hear that Dr. Turner stopped by this morning?"

"Sister said he reviewed the notes from the Taylor birth. Why did something happen?" patsy answered.

"We heard he met Sister Ursula! We are trying to find out if they got along. After the way she treated Shelagh, I imagine Dr. Turner would not be very congenial to her."

Barbara spoke up, "I think he would be proper. He is never rude to anyone."

"Sister Mary Cynthia was there, I wish we could ask her," Trixie added, "Cynthia would have told us everything."

Delia questioned, " Why does she have a problem with Mrs. Turner?"

Trixie spoke, "She must know her from before."

Delia asked, "Before what?"

"Before she was Shelagh, when she was Sister Bernadette," Trixie explained.

Patsy joined in the speculation, "Perhaps Sister Ursula is angry that she would leave the order for marriage."

"But that was years ago wasn't it?" Delia asked.

"It was only three years ago. Just before I came," Patsy explained.

"She must have an issue with men!" Barbara exclaimed, "It makes sense. She has an issue with me and Tom. She is clearly rude to Mrs. Turner and we do not know how she treated Dr. Turner. I heard her yelling at Fred too"

Trixie laughed, "We all yell at Fred!"

"What about not promising me my Tuesday night and giving Nurse Crane trouble over her petrol?" Trixie asked.

"That is just efficiency to her. She came to be an administrator and she does not take that job lightly," Patsy deducted.

"Next she will be asking me to leave," Delia added.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Phyllis Crane opened the door, "Nurse Franklin, Mrs. Shaw is in labor."

Trixie left and Phyllis looked at the group and said, "I hope you are not up to any trouble in here."

Barbara left with Phyllis and once alone, Patsy said, "Deels we should find a flat so we can move out before things get worse here."


	5. Chapter 5

Tom had thought about nothing, but Sister Julienne's visit all week. He had not seen Barbara and he missed her. He decided that he would knock on the door at Nonnatus House.

Sister Winifred answered the door.

"Hello Sister. Is Barbara in?"

"She is. Please come in Mr. Hereward."

"Hello Tom. This is a surprise," Barbara said as she came into the hall.

"A pleasant one I hope," He smiled.

His smile made Barbara's knees weak. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was in sight and gave him a quick kiss.

"Are you here because you have missed me?"

"Yes. We also need to talk about our problem with Sister Ursula."

"Who told you?" she asked.

"Sister Julienne. She seemed quite concerned."

"We are going to have to meet away from the East End unless we are with others," Barbara said matter of fact.

"Can we sit down alone or will you be in trouble?"

"For a minute. Then we can have tea in the kitchen and ask others to join us."

"Barbara, I realize that we should not need a chaperone. I love you. I want to see you whenever, wherever... will you marry me?" he asked pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Oh Tom! Are you completely sure?"

He nodded. "Then yes! Of course! Can we tell everyone?" she answered with joy.

He laughed and she went running up the stairs.

They gathered in the kitchen. There were many congratulations and hugs. Sister Julienne was smiling. Sister Monica Joan announced that they needed cake. Trixie assured Barbara that she was very happy for her.

Sister Ursula came down to see what the commotion was. She did not seem pleased with the happy news. Patsy, Delia, Barbara and Trixie all made eye contact as if to say " _see...just like we were saying...she hates men"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Saturday morning all the midwives were in the clinical room. Sister Julienne was going over the morning rota when Timothy Turner came in.

"I hope you do not mind, but Mr. Buckle let me in. I have a delivery from the surgery."

"Oh good some more ergometrine we are almost out. Thank you. Timothy Turner when will you stop growing," Trixie rambled on.

"I might grow taller than my Dad," he said with a smile. He continued to answer a round of questions about school until he was interrupted.

"Who is this boy?" Sister Ursula asked.

Sister Julienne responded quickly, "Sister this is Timothy Turner."

"Why is he here?"

"He had a delivery from the surgery."

Tim stepped forward and extended his hand and said, "Pleased to meet you Sister."

"Humph," she responded and walked out of the room.

Sister Mary Cynthia looked at Tim and said, "Don't worry Timothy, she doesn't like anyone," looking at Sister Julienne she added, "Sorry Sister."

"No need to apologize to me," Sister Julienne responded.

"She does not like anyone? What about my Mum and Dad everyone likes them."

Sister Mary Cynthia just shook her head no.

Sister Julienne walked Tim out leaving the rest alone.

Trixie asked, "Sister tell us what happened when Dr. Turner was here the other day?"

Sister Mary Cynthia said, "He smirked."

"Smirked?" Patsy asked.

"Yes, she treated him much like she treat Timothy and he just smirked like it amused him."

Trixie laughed, "Good for him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening at the Turner's dinner table, Timothy announced that he had met Sister Ursula. Shelagh and Patrick looked at each other.

Timmy added, "She doesn't like me."

Patrick said, "She doesn't care for me either."

"Why?"

"I am not sure, but I think it might be Mum's fault," Patrick smiled.

"Mum? What did she do?"

Shelagh joined in, "I am not to blame. I believe it is Sister Bernadette's fault."

"Who Sista Ber-det?" Angela asked.

Tim looked at Shelagh and smirked.

Shelagh responded, "She went away a long time ago." Then she changed the subject, "Angela, you need a bath. Tomorrow is church."

Later that evening, Shelagh said to Patrick, "You never told me about meeting her."

"I was so tired, I completely forgot about it."

"You forgot. Patrick, I sent our son over there to cross paths with her."

"Shelagh, Timothy is fine. He needs to learn that he will meet people who are disagreeable."

"What did she say to you?"

"She made it clear that she was unimpressed with me and then she comment that she did not want me speaking to Sister Julienne alone."

"What in the world does she think?"

"That I am a moral risk to anyone in a habit apparently."

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing. I just smiled."

"Patrick!"

"There was no point in arguing with her my love."

"I just want things to go back to the way they were," Shelagh said sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sister Julienne had prayed for guidance and patience. The rudeness that Sister showed to Timothy an innocent boy was unacceptable. She knew the time had come to speak to Sister Ursula.

Knocking on the door to the room that used to be her office, Sister Julienne waited to be granted entry. "Sister might I have a word with you."

Sister Ursula did not respond, but looked up from her work which gave Sister the indication to sit down and speak.

"At first I was confused as to why you were sent here. Now I understand God's plan. I am know thankful that I can spend more time with the mothers of Poplar and less time worrying about forms and finances."

"Forms and finances are very important."

"Yes Sister. I was hoping we could talk about our staff. I have been working with our staff for many years. Some longer than others...we live together and work together and we are a family. I have always found that we have a great amount of respect for one another. I understand that you and I are not the same, but I imagine morale would be better if the staff felt more respect from you."

"Respect."

"Yes, when one feels valued and respected one is more committed to their job. Our staff, my family, feels discouraged and unhappy currently."

"I did not come here to make friends. I came to manage the finances so that we can continue our work, God's work."

"God's work is that of love, patience and kindness. Our job is to reflect that in everything we do. Our nurses work long, hard hours in some dismal conditions. They need to have a private life as well and they need to be trusted to make their own decisions about their private life."

"Are you refer to Nurse Gilbert? An unmarried woman should not be alone with a man."

"Nurse Gilbert is an adult and Mr. Hereward is a man of God," Sister reminded her.

"Exactly he is a _MAN_. As a midwife you know too well the result of men," She hissed.

"Sister, men are not our enemy. We may have taken a vow of chastity, but that does not mean we need to avoid men. We serve all of Poplar men and women and children….Sister I am also concern that you may have a misunderstanding about how we work with Dr. and Mrs. Turner."

"I have trouble understanding how you can work with those people after what he did."

"Sister if there is one thing I have learned is that we can not chose who we love. God choses that for us. When I was chosen by God, I thought I loved another, but God's call was greater. I listened to that call and my life is exactly as it should be. I have no doubt that God chose for the Turners to be together. Their love and partnership is stronger than any I have ever seen. I, for one, prayed that Dr. Turner and Timothy would find happiness after the loss of Marianne Turner, Timothy's mother. I believe that he answered my prayers. God's plan is not always direct. He brought Shelagh to Nonnatus House and then he sent her to create a new family with his love."

"That man made her break her vows."

"No Sister, God did that by having her find love. She did not chose marriage over faith. Her faith has not changed what has changed is how she lives that faith. God also gave her the gift of a beautiful voice and she often shares her gift with her former sisters at Compline. God never shuts doors and she shall always be welcome to worship with us at Nonnatus."

"You certainly have quite a lot to say to me."

"I say all of this with love and hope that if you open your heart you will find love from our Nonnatus family. I have said enough for today and will leave you to your work. I have a shift at the Maternity Home. Thank you for speaking with me Sister."

 **With that Sister Julienne left the room and exhaled a breath slowly.**


	6. Chapter 6

On Sunday afternoon, Sister Monica Joan was acting more confused than normal. In an attempt to see what may be the cause Sister Mary Cynthia assessed her medically and discovered she had a fever. She determined that Dr. Turner should be called.

Patrick who was at home that afternoon came at once. After his examination, he determined that she once again had pneumonia. She would need a course of penicillin.

Sister Ursula observed as the doctor examined the elderly sister. She did not want to admit it even to herself, but he was very patient and gentle with her.

Patrick was well aware that he was being observed. He performed his work without concern for his audience. Upon completion he spoke to Sister Mary Cynthia about his findings and recommended treatment. Sister Ursula remained, but did not speak to him and Patrick was glad that he was able to avoid a confrontation.

Over the next week all of the nurses and sisters took turns nursing Sister. Sister Ursula began to understand the family that Sister Julienne had spoken about.

After a week, Sister Monica Joan was recovering and was no longer in bed. Shelagh came with Angela to visit Sister. She brought a chocolate cake knowing it would make both Sister and Angela very happy. They had a lovely visit eating cake and chatting. Sister and Angela did most of the talking as Shelagh looked on amazed.

Sister Ursula came into the kitchen to find the happy group. She was planning to make herself tea. Sister Monica Joan invited her to have some cake. Shelagh hid her concern, but hoped the sister would not be rude in front of Angela.

Sister sat down and ate a small piece of cake. She did not speak but listened to the little blond girl talk with her elderly sister. She then watched the former sister quietly inform the girl that she had enough cake and gently clean the chocolate off her face ending the task with a smile and kiss.

Again she was reminded of Sister Julienne's words and thought perhaps the woman in front of her was meant to be a mother rather than an nun.

"Oh look it is Angela Turner and chocolate cake. Sister aren't you lucky to have visitors," Trixie exclaimed. She continued, "Hello Shelagh."

"Trixie would you like some cake."

Trixie realized that Sister Ursula was sharing a table with Shelagh Turner and answered, "Just a little piece, I hate to undo all my work at Keep Fit."

When Sister Ursula stood up and left the kitchen without having said a word, Shelagh followed her.

"Excuse me Sister might I have a word?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to ask your permission to join you and your sisters for Compline from time to time. It brings me great joy to praise our Lord in song. It has brought me comfort during difficult times in my life."

"Your life has not been storybook perfect!"

"No one's life is without trials," Shelagh responded without mentioning any of the events that sent her to Nonnatus House for healing...polio, infertility, war neurosis…

"As I was reminded recently that 'God never shuts doors' so I will not stop you," she responded and walked away.

Shelagh watched her go and walked back to join her daughter in the kitchen.

"That was interesting," Trixie commented upon her return. "She has been a bit nicer."

"I am quite certain that we have Sister Julienne to thank for this," Shelagh answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sister Julienne sorted through the post. There was a letter for Nurse Gilbert from Liverpool, another from Wales for Miss Bugsby, and a few business letters and a personal one for Sister Ursula. She delivered the items for Sister Ursula to her.

That evening she noticed Sister holding the envelope that appeared to be personal.

"Are you planning to open your letter," she asked.

"I know what it is inside, but it does not matter," she responded.

"It looks like it is from someone you know."

"My niece."

"Is your family well?"

"If you must know it is about my sister. Her fiftieth wedding anniversary is approaching. My family would like me to come home, but it is too far. I am too old to travel hours by bus."

"Where does your family live Sister?"

"In a small village up North more than two hours away."

"You must go. Family is very important."

"I can't."

"Perhaps you could go by automobile."

"We do not have an automobile and I can not drive," Sister protested.

"No, but Nurse Crane can drive you. Perhaps you would feel enough gratitude to see your way to find funds to reimburse her for petrol. She is an excellent midwife, but not much of a bicycle rider. Her auto enables her to cover the farther areas we serve. Areas that take to long to reach by peddling," Sister Julienne explained.

"What other complaints about me would you like to address today?" She asked annoyed.

"We agreed that the scheduling will be done by me. Please trust me to handle them efficiently and do not intervene. Nurse Franklin has been at Nonnatus the longest and if she needs Tuesday nights off, she will have them. Please do not threaten to take that away. She could move on at anytime and I do not want to lose her. Remember when we show respect we will be rewarded with loyalty and respect in return."

Later at Compline, Sister Julienne heard a familiar voice singing behind her. She smiled and thanked God that she was able to calm the stormy waters. Her Nonnatus family was on the right course again

The following morning, Sister Ursula was upset with Nurse Mount for being late. Well thought Sister Julienne even the right course still has some bumps.


End file.
